Esa Chica
by Rinnu
Summary: "Cambiaría su corona por sus viejas zapatillas y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal ... Eligió ser la princesa del país de las mentiras " Basada en la canción "Esa Chica" de LODV.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Basado en la canción "Esa Chica" de LODV.

* * *

 **Esa Chica**

Se cepillaba su larga cabellera negra frente a su tocador, en el pasillo escuchaba a sus asistentes ir y venir a toda prisa. Tenía todo un equipo de personas a su disposición, siempre rodeada de gente. Bastaba un chasquido de dedos para que le consiguiesen lo que deseaba en ese momento. Que si deseaba fresas con chocolate, tenía las mejores; tenía apetito de soda de frambuesa, le llevaban seis marcas diferentes. Tenía patrocinadores que la llenaban de las últimas tendencias.

Esa tarde daría un concierto y a la siguiente noche se presentaría en un programa de televisión, conviviría con unas pequeñas que luchaban contra el cáncer y eran sus fans. Los medios de comunicación hablaban maravillas de ella, tenía talento, era la imagen de la japonesa ideal, sabía la ceremonia del té, el ikebana; hablaba tres idiomas, tenía cursos de cocina y era la autora de sus propias canciones. Todo eso la convertía en el modelo a seguir de las jovencitas, claro que sin olvidar que en sus canciones les daba consejos de cómo afrontar la vida, en que ellas podían salir adelante en un mundo controlado por los varones, a no sufrir por hombres que las botaban porque ellas valían más que eso.

Se acercó al espejo para ponerse delineador ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió sin maquillaje? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no se preocupó porque su cabellera luciera perfecta? Lo sabía, fue cuando vivía en su pueblo natal.

Recordaba la vida en su pueblo, siempre jugaba con los niños de la colonia, desde antes de ser famosa ya tenía sus admiradores: Su familia; cada fin de semana les cantaba a los ancianos del asilo mientras tocaba la guitarra, era feliz con saber que alegraba la vida de esas personas. Tal vez parecía loca al jugar sobre las hojas secas o saltar en los charcos de agua, cuando el viento cálido del verano soplaba no se molestaba en desanudar su cabellera, así le gustaba, nadie le criticaba. La gente decía que tenía una relajante risa, que transmitía paz.

—Señorita Higurashi.— llamó su modista.— ¿Azul o verde el vestido para mañana?

—Verde.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que un rosa le iría mejor.— le mostraron un vestido con holanes.— ¿Zapatillas altas o bajas?

—Bajas.

—Con el ese vestido rosa las altas van mejor.— suspiró cansada ¿Por qué le preguntaban su opinión si terminaban por elegir ellos?— En una hora partimos al "Tokio Digital Theater Dome".

—Señorita, le llegó esto.— dijo un joven al entrar con un ramo de flores.

Esperó a que le dejasen nuevamente sola para ir a ver la tarjeta, de nuevo ese actor francés ¿Por qué no entendía que ella no estaba interesada? Solo podía pensar en un chico en especial.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le había gustado desde que le vio ayudando en el templo de la familia, sus increíbles ojos miel la conquistaron. A pesar de salir a pasear juntos, nunca formalizaron su relación.

 **...**

Los reflectores del escenario la cegaban, las luces en el público la mareaban, aun así, mantenía la sincronización y no dejaba de cantar. Miles de personas coreaban sus canciones, sus conciertos siempre estaban llenos y hasta faltaban lugares, pero solo le importaba que entre todos ellos estuviese "Él". Cambiaría todos sus premios, su guardarropa completo, por un día poder volver al pórtico donde siempre "Él" aparecía para verla, donde Inuyasha alegraba su día.

— _Buenos días.— saludó emocionada._

— _Te he dicho que pasó por ti._

— _Nos desviaríamos más y quiero aprovechar lo más que se pueda el festival de verano._

— _De nuevo con tu guitarra._

— _El señor Goro me pidió que le acompañase en su presentación.— sintió que el instrumentó le era quitado e Inuyasha ahora lo llevaba, ella le tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos._

A los 16 años, gracias a un vídeo que sus amigas subieron a internet, llegó la oportunidad de ser famosa. Se vio seducida por un mundo de fama, se volvió la princesa de un mundo lleno de falsas sonrisas, de falsos amigos, falsas promesas y falso amor.

Hace años que no era feliz, podía tener millones de fans, aparecer en las portadas de revistas y modelar para altos diseñadores. Pero eso no le llenaba, eso no le daba el amor que había perdido.

¡Sus asistentes eran más felices que ella!

—Buen trabajo el de hoy, estoy muy satisfecha con todos, se merecen un descanso, pero antes, he mandado preparar una cena para todos.— le gustaba premiar el trabajo bien hecho.

—Señorita Higurashi ¿No se queda?— preguntó alguien.

—Me encantaría pero debo preparar todo para mañana.— la verdad era que quería estar sola, le costaba mantener esa sonrisa cuando estaba destrozada por dentro.

—Esas niñas no han de poder dormir por la emoción.— dijo alguien más.

* * *

Le alegraba poder llenar de felicidad y esperanza a esas pequeñas que luchaban por su salud, entre ellas había quienes querían ser abogadas, biólogas, maestras, científicas… Le entristecía que muchas no lo lograrían.

—Señorita, antes de ser famosa ¿Qué deseaba ser?— preguntó una pequeña.

—Médico pediatra, atender pequeñas como ustedes.

—¡Usted es fabulosa!— gritaron las pequeñas.

—Les tengo un regalo a cada una.— chillidos de felicidad inundaron el set.— Son pelucas hechas especialmente para ustedes, pero recuerden que el no tener cabello no las hace menos hermosas, ustedes son bellas tal como son.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Después de recibir sus presentes, las niñas corrieron hasta sus familias. Los padres les recibieron en medio de lágrimas, les llenaron de besos y abrazos. ¿Cuándo fue que recibió algo de eso? Desde hace años no tenía contacto con su familia, la última vez que vio a su madre fue tres años atrás, cada mes les manda algún obsequio pero su apretada agenda le impedía visitarles.

…

Entró a su dormitorio en ese hotel de lujo, en la mesa había un paquete con una nota. "Señorita, feliz cumpleaños adelantado, mañana no podré verla. Aproveche el fin de semana y visite a su familia." Lo había olvidado, sacó el pastel de la caja, no era de una tienda _gourmed,_ era de minisúper, pero en los últimos años era lo mejor que había recibido. A pesar de que la nota no estaba firmada supo de quien era, la señora de la limpieza, esa amable mujer fue como su abuela en esos años, tal vez, fuese la única que notaba que sufría.

Tomó su vieja guitarra, recordaba muy bien su último cumpleaños en familia.

— _Hija ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le felicitó su madre al entrar a la cocina._ — _Preparé el pastel que te gusta "coco y nuez"._

— _Voy a esconderlo para que me dure._

— _No es todo, toma.- le entregó una guitarra._

— _Mamá…_

— _La otra ya era pequeña, ¡Toca algo! Siempre es grato escucharte._

Encendió la televisión y lo primero que vio fue una noticia sobre ella.

"La Idol Kagome ayer dio un espectáculo como ella solo sabe "Perfecto", no dejó a sus fans insatisfechos..."

Mientras se daba la notica entró al baño para quitarse el maquillaje, al salir, se mostraban imágenes de su concierto.

"Siempre mostrando una sonrisa que la caracteriza. Pero lo que más sorprendió y llegó a los corazones, fue la balada de amor

¿Será para algún ex o para un nuevo amor? Alguien tan risueña, amable y bondadosa se merece alguien que la ame."

Molesta apagó el aparato ¡Ellos que iban a saber de sus sentimientos! ¡Que iban a saber lo que ella sufría! Se acercó a la ventana, el cielo nocturno estaba oscuro.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio las estrellas? Estrellas naturales y no esas artificiales del hotel. Deseaba cambiar esas estrellas del _Resort_ por las estrellas de su pueblo, quería sentir la calidez que las noches estrelladas le daban, quería sentir el aroma masculino del chico que amaba, que le prestase su chamarra para cubrirla del frio, ni las mejores mantas le llenaban de ese calor que necesitaba.

—¿Tú quién eres y que has hecho con aquella que fui yo?— preguntó a su reflejó, ya no se reconocía sin maquillaje, deseaba que alguien le dijese que sin tantas plastas pintura lucía mucho mejor, que era bonita sin todos esos productos de más.

Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, no se molestó en limpiarlas, que más daba que alguien entrase y la viese llorando, extrañaba todo lo que más quería. Era ahora que sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, ese no era su sueño, ella quería volver a su pueblo, volver a sonreír de verdad. Volver a ser la jovencita loca que tenía un verdadero hogar.

* * *

Tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad, Inuyasha seguía viviendo en la misma casa. Los años le hicieron justicia, ya no era ese joven de 19 años, su aspecto ahora era más maduro y le encantó. Seguía enamora de él, su estómago se llenó de mariposas y su corazón latía rápido. No le avisó a su familia que volvía, no quería un gran alboroto y deseaba sorprenderle.

—Inuyasha.— susurró.

Su corazón volvió a latir y llenarse de calidez, sonrió como hace mucho no hacía, él le dedicaba la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás recordó, una sonrisa que reflejaba amor.

Caminó unos pasos más y se quedó congelada al ver que no era a ella a quien sonreía. Inuyasha le sonreía a un pequeño, no tendría más de dos años. Debía calmarse, tal vez era su sobrino. Recordaba que el chico tenía un hermano mayor.

—¡Eso es cachorro! ¡Pudiste caminar tu solo!— dijo eufórico al cargar al niño.— Vamos a llamar a mamá para que te vea.

—¡Paaaaapá!

—No, grítale a "mamá".

—¡Paaapá!

—Te gusta hacerme repelar ¿Verdad?

Se quedó congelada, Inuyasha había hecho su vida sin ella. Era obvio, habían pasado doce años. Ahora él tenía 31 y ella 28. Se tardó mucho en volver. Volvió a esconderse tras un árbol no quería que la viesen llorar.

Había perdido lo más importante por seguir un sueño vacío.

* * *

 **20/02/2017**

 **Soy débil, tengo historias pendiente y me pongo a escribir esto T_T. Pero es algo corto y por el insomnio lo terminé.**

 **¿Les gustó? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Esa Chica**

 **02**

De la casa salió una chica que bien conocía, cuando se fue apenas era una niña, tenía 12 años. ¿Cómo conquistó a Inuyasha? ¡Se llevaban siete años! Cuando él entró a la universidad ella iba saliendo de la primaria. Su prima era muy infantil, su voz chillona por la edad y su ropa llevaba motivos de caricaturas, todo eso desesperaba a Inuyasha y se ponía de malas cuando debían pasar tiempo con ella cuando visitaban el templo, por más que la evitasen, era imposible; su tío por ser el hijo mayor se quedó con la responsabilidad del templo y él con su familia vivían allí. Debía ser una equivocación, una mala broma.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— preguntó la chica.

—Tadashi caminó por sí solo, ¡Ya hasta quería correr!

—¿En verdad? Ese es mi niño.— le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Y el mío? Yo le ayudé.— ante el comentario la chica rio.

—No puedo creer que seas tan celoso.— se alzó de puntillas, Inuyasha se inclinó y se besaron.

—¡PaaPá!— gritó el pequeño al querer meter su mano entre los labios de sus padres.

—De tal padre, tal hijo.

Ambos rieron por la rabieta del niño, quien no entendía la gracia.

 **…**

La escena le había comprobado que eran familia, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Por más que intentase alejarse, no podía, inconscientemente se imaginaba que su prima era ella. Siempre soñó en vivir en esa casa, salir a las escaleras y esperar a Inuyasha junto a su hija, porque sí, quería una niña. Podría intentar recuperar al chico, pero iría contra sus principios, por más que deseará tenerlo de vuelta, no destruiría una familia.

—Hermana, ¿Por qué no dijiste que venías?— la aludida se giró sobresaltada, no esperaba que alguien pasase por esa vereda y la viese.

—Kaede.— susurró, su hermanita ahora era toda una jovencita.— ¿Cómo has estado? Que grande estas.

—Ya no tengo ocho años.— miró a la casa que tenían frente, su hermana llegaba y lo primero que veía era eso.— Vamos a la playa.— la tomó de la mano, quería alejarla de la escena frente a ellas.— Necesitas despejarte.

La tarde ya llegaba, en una hora el sol se ocultaría. Ambas chicas fueron a sentarse a unas rocas, la mayor se quitó los zapatos y permitió que la arena cubriese sus pies, el agua que llegaba hasta ella era refrescante. La brisa del mal y olor a salado la relajaron.

—Hace mucho que esperé volvieras.— dijo la menor.

—El tiempo paso muy rápido, no tenía tiempo para nada.

—Te quedaste dos años en Estados Unidos y uno en Francia. Mamá estará feliz de verte, Kikyou.

—¿Por qué ellos…?— ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta, pero su hermanita la entendió.

—Inuyasha-onisan viajaba a la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad, él y Kagome-san no se llevaban bien ¿Recuerdas? Un día solo pasó.

—¿Cómo?

—Pienso que fue el día que la encontró en la terminal de Kyoto, sus compañeros de escuela le jugaron una mala broma, le abandonaron en la terminal, Kagome-san no tenía dinero para el boleto y ningún medio de comunicación… Inuyasha-onisan volvía de la escuela y la vio allí, llorando y asustada. Ese día algo cambió, a todos nos extrañaba verles saludarse o que Inuyasha-onisan la cuidase de lejos, el tiempo pasó y nos acostumbramos, ya no era extraño verlos comiendo helado.

—Tienen un hijo.

—Te esperó por mucho tiempo, pero cuando saliste con Onigumo a los tres años de irte, perdió la esperanza.

—Fue por la presión de los medios y sugerencia de mi manager, para impulsar el dorama, solo duró unos meses.

—Seis meses.— especificó.— En ese tiempo, Izayoi-sama enfermó mucho, Inuyasha-onisan tenía destrozado su corazón por ti y por su madre que no se recuperaba, quería dejar la universidad para ayudar a cuidarla, pero Kagome-san fue su soporte, ella visitaba a Izayoi-sama todos los días después de la escuela para que él no se preocupase de más.

—¿Izayoi-sama?— por extraño que resultase, nunca tuvo oportunidad de convivir mucho con los padres de Inuyasha, aun así esperaba que la mujer no hubiese partido al otro mundo.

—No, su salud es delicada pero sigue adelante, vive en esa casa con Toga-sama. Kagome-san e Inuyasha-onisan viven en el templo, hoy estaban de visita.

—¿Los tíos?

—Viven en el templo, pero ahora hay dos casas, el primo Souta estudia en Kyoto y el abuelo vive.

—Me siento mal por odiarla, ella tiene lo que era mío.— miró al horizonte, el sol ya se ocultaba.

—Hermana, fueron doce años.

—Estoy consciente de eso, ¿Hace cuánto se casaron? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—Dos años, intenté contactarte pero tus asistentes decían que estabas muy ocupada.

 **…**

Se había apartado de Kaede, antes de ir a casa quería recorrer el pueblo, una parte de ella quería admirarlo nuevamente de noche, pero otra, necesitaba juntar valor para volver después de tanto tiempo.

—Kikyou.— frente a ella estaba Inuyasha, se le notaba sorprendido.

—Hola, no soy un fantasma, tranquilo.

—Bienvenida.— dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Sentémonos, hablemos un poco.— pidió al señalar una banca, esperó que él se negará pero no, aceptó.

—¿Qué te trae de nuevo aquí? No es que no seas bienvenida, ya pasaron tantos años que…

—Comprendo, solo quise volver a casa.

Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos supo que más decir, Kikyou no quería saber sobre la nueva familia del chico y él no sabía cómo explicarle que estaba casado, ¿Kaede o su madre ya le pondrían al corriente?

—Me sorprendió tu nombre artístico, Kagome no te agradaba.— era un bruto, había hecho justo lo que no quería, traer a la plática a la azabache.

—Una cruel jugada del destino, mi madre lo mencionó en una junta al hablar de la familia, a los productores les gusto y se quedó. Pero a mí no era a la única que no le agradaba ella.— le recriminó.

—Cierto.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tus giras?— cambiaría de tema y a la primera oportunidad se despediría.

—Ya lo sé, los vi juntos con el pequeño.— Inuyasha desvió la mirada incómodo.

—¿Eres feliz con ella?

—Y con mi hijo.

—Eran tan diferentes, siempre decías que era una niña molesta.

—Admito que es un poco gritona, mandona, malhumorada, terca y hasta bipolar, pero así me gusta, creo que nuestras personalidades van bien juntas.— explicó sonrojado, Kikyou jamás vio esa faceta en él antes.

—Me retiré para volver a verte, creí que me esperarías.

—Han sido doce años y tú saliste con Onigumo.

—Un error de juventud, duró poco, pero Tú.— le señaló.— Un joven de 22 años te fijaste en una adolecente de quince años.— dijo con indignación.— En verdad esperé volver a verte, ir a la colina y pasar la noche juntos, mirando las estrellas.

—Ya no es posible, Kagome y Tadashi me esperan.

—De volver hace dos o tres años, ¿La hubieses dejado? ¿Hubiese tenido oportunidad de recuperarte? ¡Contéstame!— exigió al ser ignorada.

—No, amo a Kagome.— dijo con seguridad.— Ni porque hubiese sido cuando ella tenía 16, ya la amaba y me volvía loco porque ella era menor de edad.— en ese tiempo se sintió como un pervertido por fantasear con una chica de bachillerato.

—Entiendo, deben disfrutar de las tardes de verano, hace tanto que no sentía un aire tan puro.

—Kagome prefiere el otoño.

—¿Y tú?

—No importa la estación, siempre y cuando ella este.— Kikyou se puso de pie.— ¿Dónde vas?

—A casa y luego no lo sé.

—Nadie te corre del pueblo.

—No, pero aquí ya no es mi lugar.

Quería volver a ser esa chica, la que recorría esas calles, la que no se preocupa por salir con dinero, solo importaba salir a tomar el cálido viento del verano, caminar por la playa y tocar su guitarra en el parque. El olor a pan recién horneado llegó a su nariz, la nostalgia la invadió, cuando vivía allí pasaba a esa panadería/cafetería por su rol de canela y chocolate.

—Kikyou, hola.— saludó un hombre que salía del local, era antiguo sempai de Kyudo e hijo del dueño del negocio.

—Naraku, sigues aquí.

—Estoy de vacaciones, llegué antier ¿Todo bien?— preguntó al notarla cabizbaja.— Entra, te invitó un chocolate ¿Sigues prefiriéndolos en lugar del café?

La cafetería no estaba llena, excepto por los pocos clientes que llevaban pan. La televisión tenía sintonizado un canal de espectáculos y mostraban los últimos chismes.

"La nueva sensación del momento Yura Sakasagami ha enamorado al público masculino con sus trajes atrevidos y…"

—No has de querer ver a tu reemplazo.— Naraku cambió de canal.

—Está bien, no extraño ese mundo.— dijo con sinceridad.

 **...**

Kaede pasaba por la acera con víveres que su madre le encargó, quería darle una bienvenida a su hija mayor como se merecía. Pero al pasar por la cafetería vio a su hermana reír con Naraku, esa era una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, no como las que daba a sus fans. El camino de su hermana volvía a iluminarse, por algo Naraku había vuelto después de cinco años, el mundo estaba lleno de coincidencias.

* * *

 **21/02/2017**

 **Sufrieron en el primero ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿Ahora todo mejor? ¿Reparé sus corazones?**

 **Este no era el final original, pero nuevamente gracias al insomnio, pensé en esto y en que sería bueno darle algo feliz a Kikyou y Naraku :D**

 **Como sorpresa extra, les tengo un presente, el primer final ¿Para qué lo borramos y dejamos olvidado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios ;D**

* * *

Se levantó para irse, pasaría a casa, saludaría a su familia y pensaría en lo que haría después, era más que obvio que ese ya no era su lugar. Sacudía su pantalón cuando la voz de otro hombre llamó su atención.

—Ryusei ¿Qué te hace el tarado de tu tío?

—No le hago nada malo, le enseño a caminar.

Se asomó y vio al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, entonces… ¿Sesshoumaru era el padre del niño?

—Dejen de pelear ustedes dos.— reprendió una joven castaña.

—Rin, dile que soy buen tío.— pidió Inuyasha.

—¿Entonces por qué me llamaba?— preguntó Sesshoumaru.

—No quería que te llamase a ti, quería que llamase a Rin.

—Inuyasha ¿Podrías ir por pan? Tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

El joven le entregó el pequeño a Rin y salió de la propiedad, al verlo la chica azabache no pudo esconderse, no había lugar que sirviese.

—Kagome.— llamó el chico, nunca se esperó encontrársela después de tantos años.

—Hola.— se sintió tan tonta pero no salieron más palabras de su boca.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unas horas, antes de ir a casa decidí caminar por el pueblo y… Me detuve a tomar agua.— le mostró su botella, nunca había agradecido tanto sus clases de improvisación.— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Supongo que bien, trabajo desde mi casa.

—Que bueno, así pasas más tiempo con tu familia.

—Ni tanto, Sesshoumaru es un pesado, pero su esposa e hijo son otra cosa… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué dice el espectáculo?

—Yo… Lo dejé, quería volver a casa, siento que me he tardo en volver.

—Doce años ¿Volverás a irte?

—No lo sé… Bueno, te dejo, voy a ver a mis padres, el abuelo y Souta.

Entre más pronto se fuese, evitaba enterarse que Inuyasha ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón, no quería enterarse por él. Si escuchaba un "Ya me casé", se pondría a llorar. Pasó a su lado y solo dio unos pasos más lejos, cuando los brazos del hombre la apresaron por la espalda.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué… tienes?— él la abrazaba con fuerza y su cabeza estaba recargada en su cuello.

—No te dejaré ir… La primer vez no debí dejarte, debí convencerte que no necesitabas ser famosa… No volverá a pasar ¡No me importa que tengas a alguien!

—Yo no tengo a alguien.— confesó con lágrimas, por vez primera en tantos años se sentía querida de verdad.

—Te tardaste en volver.

—Creí que ya era tarde.

—Idiota.— la giró y limpió sus lágrimas.— Me has hecho perder mi boleto a Tokio, mañana iba a exigir verte, una amiga de Rin que es reportera de espectáculos le dijo en que edificio vivías.— Kagome estaba feliz, Inuyasha iba a ir por ella.

—Pudiste ir desde hace años.

—Y tu pudiste guardarme un boleto a tus conciertos ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlos?

—Ahora solo cantaré para ti.

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó, Kagome tardó un poco más en corresponder por la emoción, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Volvía a ser "esa chica".

 **…**

Adentro de la casa, Sesshoumaru esperaba que su esposa le hablase de aquello que no podía frente a Inuyasha. Pero solo seguía preparando la comida.

—Rin, aquí hay pan.— dijo al ver la bolsa de la mesa.

—Entonces mandé a Inuyasha en vano.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Ya se me olvidó.— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Rin.— su esposa le ocultaba algo.

—Mira por la ventana.

—Así que ella volvió.— dijo al ver a su hermano abrazando a una chica.— Mejor así, ya se muda de casa.

Rin sonrió, había notado la presencia de Kagome y si el lento de su cuñado no se apresuraba, la dejaría ir de nuevo.


End file.
